Field of the Invention
The invention is a coating, particularly useful for ceiling panels. Advantageously, the coating can be sprayed onto the panel, and furthermore, can be put on and dried to obtain a substantially thick coating without cracking.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,507 discloses a method of applying aqueous chip resistant coating compositions. The composition includes a film forming latex binder and a filler mixed with the binder to form a composition having a viscosity of at least 5,000 centipoise. Preferably, the chip resistant coating will be applied by spraying techniques, and the coating will preferably have a binder:filler ratio ranging from 10 to 90% binder:90-10% filler and will exhibit a viscosity of at least 10,000 centipoise. Calcium carbonate may be used as a filler. The coating has an extremely high solid content (70-90%).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,026 discloses a composition for coating surfaces such as roofs and the like. The composition includes about 40 to 80% by volume of particles of polystyrene foam plastic particles, in a mixture with about, correspondingly, 60 to 20% by volume of an aqueous synthetic resin latex. Example I shows use of ground limestone as a filler. Shrinkage due to evaporating is usually much less than 10%. A final blend is coated on a roof at a thickness of 0.25".
U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,377 discloses a ceiling board coating. The coating includes about 10 to 30, preferably 15.3, weight percent acrylic latex. The coating also includes one or more particulate fillers selected from a group consisting of clay, such as 200-300 mesh smectite clay, or calcium carbonate having a particle size up to 12 microns. The coating can be applied through a brush or through a small orifice nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,221,697 discloses stable, fluid, moldable and curable compositions from which may be fabricated composite materials. The fluid compositions comprise a polymerizable organic liquid having a viscosity not greater than 50 poise at molding temperature and inorganic filler particles constituting at least 20% by volume and, optionally, up to 90% by volume.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,027 is merely noted for disclosing a coating for wallboard which does not crack or shrink as it drys.